


Midnight Pancakes, Part Two

by aerolanya



Series: Marcus Pike Deserves Good Things [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: But Soft™️, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerolanya/pseuds/aerolanya
Summary: “For you, and only for you, I will eat microwaved pancakes. Even though it’s basically blasphemous.” You tilt his head back up to you to capture his lips in another kiss, before pulling back to smile at your perfect boyfriend.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/You
Series: Marcus Pike Deserves Good Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119704
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Midnight Pancakes, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> The smutty follow up to Midnight Pancakes that literally no one wanted, especially me. Wine brain made me do it. This picks up right from the end of Midnight Pancakes, so if you would like a little plot with your porn, feel free to read that first. Or not! Live your best life.

Marcus leans you back on the counter, pressing your back flat, and stretching your arms above your head, out of his way, covering your torso with his. You wiggle your hips suggestively as he pulls back, taking his time looking up and down your body, enjoying the view. 

“Marcus...” you start to whine, trying to sit back up so you can wrap your body around him, but he presses you back down gently but firmly with one hand to your sternum. “Just let me look at you for a minute, baby. So beautiful, wearing my shirt...” he starts pushing the hem up over your hips. “Only my shirt?” he asks, a bit surprised, before his face breaks into a wide smile, “Pretty girl...what do you need?” 

You hum his name quietly and rock the cradle of your hips up toward him, feeling empty and needy. Marcus leans back over you and places a chaste kiss on your lips, out of place for the setting, but sweet. “Tell me what you need, sweetheart. You know I’ll give it to you.” “Marcus, please, I need you to touch me.” Marcus smirks, running his hands over your body, unbuttoning your (his) shirt. He takes his time, laying gentle kisses over your shoulders, collarbone, and the tops of your breasts before he pulls you up to push the shirt from your shoulders, leaving you fully exposed and laid back on the kitchen counter. 

You squirm under his heavy gaze until he relents, covering your tits with his warm large hands. You groan softly when he starts to tease one of your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He leans over your body again, meeting your eyes and smiling before taking your other nipple in his mouth, laving his tongue over it. He sucks and nips delicately before scraping his teeth over it gently, then turning his attention to the other side, replacing his mouth with his left hand. He lavishes your breasts with attention, the most delicious torture, as he works your nipples into hard peaks, ignoring the growing need between your thighs.

After a few more minutes of his ministrations, you were panting softly, your hips arching off the counter of their own volition, seeking any sort of friction to relieve the building pressure low in your belly. Marcus chuckles lowly as he pulls his mouth off of your nipple with a “pop.” He slides his hand down your stomach, over your hip, and let it hover mere inches from where you needed him, looking up and meeting your eyes again. “I think we got distracted...I thought we were having pancakes, and now I’m kinda hungry...” he remarks, covering the tops of your thighs with his hands. 

“Honey, honey please. I need it. I need you,” you manage to huff out, your hips trying to bounce up, but held in place by his strong hands. He holds your gaze as he leans down and licks a hot stripe from the base of your slit to your tight bundle of nerves. You cry out and he smiles before diving back in like a man starved, eating you out like it was his damn job. “Please, please, please,” you chant senselessly, trying to push up for more friction, but he slung one arm low across your stomach to hold you in place. He continues alternating licking and sucking at your clit, before finally, FINALLY sinking a finger into your wet heat. 

“Come for me, baby, come on my tongue, and then I’ll give you what you need.” You loved this, your sweet, soft spoken Marcus, with his dirty mouth, pulling pleasure from your body. He slips another finger inside you and crooks them up to hit that perfect spot, causing you to come undone around him. You can feel his answering smile against you as he lets you ride it out, gently thrusting his fingers and softly licking over you. 

As you come down from your high, your eyes refocus and you look down at him, smiling and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before pressing soft kisses to the inside of your thigh. “Marcus...I need you. Please.” He leaves one last kiss on your opposite thigh before standing again and pushing down his sweatpants and boxers in one swift movement. 

You reach forward, pulling yourself up enough to grip his strong arms in your hands as he guides himself into your body. He goes slowly, the stretch delicious, even after he had worked you open. As he bottoms out, you groan, laying back down on the counter and just enjoying the feeling of him inside you, filling you perfectly. Marcus leans over, pressing soft kisses over your stomach and interlacing one of his hands with yours, giving you a minute to adjust. You breathe out slowly before squeezing his hand twice and nodding your head. 

Marcus leans forward enough to kiss your lips, burying himself even further inside you. You gasp as he pulls back and slams into you again, his hands closing in on your hips to hold you in place. “God, I love you,” he breathes, starting to thrust into you with smooth motions. “I love you too, Agent Pike,” you smile as you started rolling your hips down and clenching around him. 

Marcus grips you tightly as he pulls out and fills you over and over, hitting some place inside of you that sends lightning through your entire body. You groan as you feel heat pool deep inside you again, signaling your oncoming release. You rock your body down to meet each of his strokes, his name escaping your lips each time he presses into you. “I’m close,” he grits out, never losing his rhythm. “Me too baby, come on,” you answer, still matching his pace, “I want to feel it.” 

Marcus nods and places two fingers on your mouth, tapping them on your bottom lip expectantly. You quickly pull them between your lips, licking and sucking, coating them in spit before he pulls them out. He slides his now slick hand down your torso and starts rubbing tight circles around your clit in time with his thrusts. You feel your body tightening before the coil snaps and you come hard, pulling Marcus further into your body and holding him there as he fills you, pulsing inside you. 

Marcus places his body back over yours, laying kisses all over your face as you giggle and wrap your arms around him again. You grab his face in your hands and capture his lips in a soft kiss. “I love you, Marcus,” you breathe, as he pulls you in and nestles his face into the side of your neck. “I love you too, baby.” He kisses your neck one more time before pulling back. You groan slightly as he eases out of you, then cast your eyes in his direction when he starts speaking. “So...I wasn’t kidding earlier, when I said I was hungry.” 

You smile and cast your eyes over to the chocolate chip pancakes Marcus had made for you, long forgotten and set aside with the rest of the batter on the counter. “We could...” you wince slightly, “We could always pop those pancakes in the microwave?” Marcus laughs and sets his head back down on your shoulder. 

“For you, and only for you, I will eat microwaved pancakes. Even though it’s basically blasphemous.” You tilt his head back up to you to capture his lips in another kiss, before pulling back to smile at your perfect boyfriend. You slide off the counter and go to pop the pancakes in the microwave, noting the time as you went. “Babe...” you point at the clock and groan, “Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” He laughs lightly, pulling you back in his arms, “For you, honey, I will suffer an infinite number of long days, and I will always make you pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I haven’t written smut since high school I’m so sorry)
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com)!


End file.
